Children of Nemesis
Children of Nemesis Nemesis is the goddess of balance, justice, retribution and vengence. She appears as the avenger of crime and the punisher of hubris, mental or physical weakness that mortals, demigods and immortals have. Nemesis' symbol is a set of scales. Her Legacies- |-| Her Children= Third cohort.jpeg|Kayla Jones|link=Kayla Jones Ciara 2.png|Ciara Ford|link=Ciara Ford Adel20.jpg|Adelheyd Koenraad|link=Adelheyd Koenraad |-| Abilities= Offensive-''' 1) Children of Nemesis have the ability to send a small wave of energy which will cause anyone effected to lose their balance and fall; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. 2) Children of Nemesis, after receiving a wound, are able to empower their next successful attack, causing it to do more damage than it normally would. 'Defensive-' 1) Children of Nemesis can create a field of energy around them that causes all people nearby to lose their balance fall to the ground and continue to fall if they try to get up; the user is drained the longer the field is sustained. 'Passive-' 1) Children of Nemesis are innately balanced and are great at climbing. 2) Children of Nemesis have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. 'Supplementary-' 1) Children of Nemesis are able to empower a wounded ally with the fervor to achieve vengeance upon the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of the ally when they fight the one who wounded them until vengeance is achieved. 2) Children of Nemesis have the ability to cause someone near them to regard others with no personal favor or disdain and consider everything based purely upon facts. 'Two Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) For every attack against them, Children of Nemesis have the ability to create a counter-attack that is equal in force to the attack made against them. The user is temporarily vulnerable and weakened after each use, so they must be used sparingly ''Four Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Nemesis have the ability to link themselves and another person into a state of pure balance, forcing the other person to mirror the child of Nemesis’ movements without the ability to move of their own accord and while this link is sustained, any wound that either of the two suffers, the other suffers it as well; once the link is broken, on top of retaining any wounds sustained while linked, the child of Nemesis is greatly drained and unable to fight for a moderate time. 'Six Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Nemesis can create a field around them, and anyone within that field has their demigod powers neutralised for a short time, anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes, this puts anyone fighting around the child of Nemesis on even turf as they all can only use their melee/hand to hand combat skills to fight with. While the child is perpetuating this field, they are not able to attack themselves and are vulnerable. '''Traits 1) Children of Nemesis tend to be well balanced people. 2) They can tell when someone's life is out of balance with either too much good or too much bad. |-| Treaties= - Nemesis